User blog:Kehuri/Guardians of the Red Star Chapter 7- Mavrah's goal
Mavrah set foot on Rahi-nui with energy pumping through his veins. Feiran tumbled after him, "Hey, now that we're here, we should get a rest!" Mavrah turned to his partner, "You stay here, I'm going to explore!" He dropped his jet pack and dashed off into the forest as fast as a Toa of Earth could, a voice entered his mind, Well done, Mavrah. This is indeed where I wanted you to go. However, that is not the reason why I want you here. Mavrah stopped, "What is it?" Go to the center of the island, there you will find a dome structure. Take a stone from the hole with the prism-like shape on it. Mavrah did so without asking questions. It took a long time to reach the end of the huge island. Just the distance from the beach to the center was like walking from the south of Metru-nui to the north. Mavrah spotted the structure. It had fifteen circles in it, he took the one with the prim shape as the Great Spirit had told him to. The voice returned, Now, put your elemental energy into it. Mavrah had never used his elemental energy before, "How?" I will help. Automatically, Mavrah charged up the stone, "Now what?" Turn around. He did, and he saw Feiran flying towards him, "What are you doing at the toa Suva, Mavrah?" Mavrha whirled around and realized that it was indeed a Suva Give him the stone, and tell him to put in in the hole you found it in. Mavrah once again did as told, and Feiran did so as well. No sooner had he placed the stone in the Suva, than a hand of pure energy emerged and bathed him in energy. Mavrah felt dizzy, all of a sudden, a beam of energy shot out of him into Feiran. Mavrah's back cracked, as if Arthritis had already set in. It had. Feiran realized right away that he had become a toa, "Mavrah, you turned me into a Toa?" Mavrah rubbed his Rau, now elongated and with a lot more wrinkles than he would have liked, "I didn't know. Mata-nui told me to." Feiran held in his hand a Sword almost as big as he, and his mask now has a long blade protruding from the back of it, and with a few changes here and there. He still had his Nynrah blaster, though. His armor was still bulky, with huge shoulder pads, and thick legs with spiked boots. On his back, his jet pack had become a large pair of rockets. In Mavrah's hand was a staff with what looked like a bull's head at the tip. "An Artahka bull." He whispered, rubbing his hand on it. You shall rename this island Mavrah-nui, and you shall rule it, but before, you must send Feiran far north to the Northern Continent. His new Toa team awaits him there. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Blog posts